Bulk bag discharging systems have been used to transfer materials, usually raw materials, from one container into another without contaminating the materials. Generally, bulk bag discharging systems lift a material-containing bag into a dispensing position. Once the bag is in position, an operator must somehow stretch the outlet portion of the bag material that is below a tie off point around a dispensing spout. This is extremely difficult in known bulk bag systems employing a dust free chamber around the dispensing spout because the dispensing spout is normally contained within a square chamber. When a dust free chamber is used, they only employ a single door on one side. As a result, there is no convenient way to seal the bag in a dust free manner because, before the bag is untied to release the contents, the loose bag material must be fitted around the dispensing spout, which is difficult if not impossible, for an operator when the only access point is a single door on one side of the chamber. The single door does not allow the operator to easily reach around the entire circumference of the spout and fit the loose bag material over the spout.
Additionally, prior bulk bag dispensing systems have used V-shaped impactors that run off one pneumatic cylinder and pinch together to squeeze the sides of the bulk bag, thereby preventing the formation of bridging/rat-holing, which is a condition whereby a material arches or bridges across a dispensing hole, resulting in sporadic flow or a complete cessation of flow. Massagers have also been used to help prevent rat-holing/bridging. The massagers used in the prior art are typically manufactured using square metal segments. As with the prior art impactors, the prior art massagers are typically positioned near the bottom of the bag and contact the bag on each side simultaneously.
Lastly, the prior art bulk bag dispensing apparatuses typically employ an iris type shut off valve above the dispensing aperture. Unfortunately, this design only allows the operator to stop the flow of material by closing the iris shut off valve when the material is flowing out of the bag. There simply is not enough strength in the prior art iris designs to close the container when the material itself is preventing the iris from closing.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an easily operably, durable, heavy-duty bulk bag container discharging system, which can provide: an easily accessed dispensing chamber; a system for easily sealing the loose material of a bag container in a dust free fashion within the dispensing chamber; independently driven, adjustable impactors and massaging units, which will allow the operator to not only squeeze the bag using these systems but also rock the bag container back and forth in the same or different directions; and a flow stopping discharge system, which allows an operator to close the bag container at any time, including when the material is not flowing.